1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a system and method for generating information regarding a vehicle. In particular, the present invention is directed to such a system and method that determines if there is a potential for curbstoning, and provides an advisory regarding a vehicle warning of the potential for curbstoning, if appropriate.
2. Description of the Related Art
The automotive industry is perhaps one of the largest industries in many industrialized regions of the world. As a result, the market for used vehicles has evolved into a substantial market, especially in North America, and in particular, the United States and Canada.
Those parties involved in the trading of used vehicles recognize the value of information relating to the used vehicle's history in making a purchasing decision including determining a value of the particular vehicle. Consequently, services have been created that function primarily to provide vehicle history information to various parties in the used vehicle market, including dealers and individual consumers. For example, Carfax, Inc., the assignee of the present invention, provides a variety of vehicle history information to both buyers and sellers of vehicles. In particular, Carfax, Inc. offers a web site at www.carfax.com, permitting a potential buyer or seller of a vehicle to purchase a vehicle history report containing an extensive collection of information regarding a particular vehicle. The vehicle history report may include such vehicle history information as model year, odometer readings, as well as vehicle history events such as accident information, the existence of salvage and/or flood titles, and maintenance records.
The profits that can be made in reselling of automobiles is very high, often higher than in selling of new vehicles. Consequently, unscrupulous people including dealers, engage in unethical or even fraudulent practices to resell used vehicles for significant profit. One type of unethical and fraudulent practice in the automotive sales industry is known as curbstoning. Curbstoning involves licensed vehicle dealers who purchase vehicles, for example, from auctions, and then sell the vehicles (either directly or through an unlicensed agent), posing as private sellers, without disclosing that the seller is a dealer, that the vehicle is owned by a dealer, or that the vehicle was purchased through an auction. Curbstoning is illegal in most states of the United States. In addition, these deceptive and fraudulent sellers frequently sell vehicles that reputable dealers would not sell due to hidden problems that affect both the vehicle's safety and resale value.
Unfortunately, it is very difficult for unaware consumers to identify a vehicle being sold by a potential curbstoner just from viewing the vehicle's history records such as those provided by vehicle history information services. The ability to identify a vehicle being sold by a potential curbstoner increases somewhat when the buyer meets the seller to consummate the transaction. However, such detection is difficult and varies widely depending on the perceptiveness of the buyer and the information provided by the seller. Most consumers are unaware of the fraudulent activity when participating in a vehicle sale transaction.
Presently available vehicle history information services and systems for providing such vehicle history information do not determine whether there exists a potential for curbstoning, and do not provide any guidance to the potential buyer in this regard. Therefore, there exists an unfulfilled need for a system and method for providing vehicle history records that improves the quality and quantity of vehicle history information provided to a consumer or an automotive professional. There also exists an unfulfilled need for a system and method for determining when there is a potential for curbstoning. Further, there also exists an unfulfilled need for such a system and method for generating an advisory regarding a vehicle which warns a potential buyer of the possibility of curbstoning when potential for curbstoning is present.